Pipe couplings that are used underground, as in the type disclosed in German Patent 195 16 384, should be easily detachable even after a long periods of use. Problems encountered include the severe atmospheric pollution to which pipe couplings are subjected in underground use, as well as exposure to various gaseous, liquid and solid media.
The measures taken to protect these types of couplings have been insufficient for effective protection against erosion and corrosion of the thread connection between the socket component and union nut in underground applications. This results in the threaded connections seizing, which after prolonged use, either cannot be detached or can only be detached by using great force and destroying the threads.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide measures to effectively avoid damage to the threaded connection between the socket component and the union nut of generic pipe connections. The invention protects the threaded connection after long periods of use, particularly in a polluted environment, such as in underground use, to ensure that the union nut is easily detachable.